Unplanned
by Ninja Pookybear
Summary: It was a normal day, a random day. Until it wasn't. Now nothing would be normal in their life.
1. Chapter 1

Unplanned

Disclaimer: Do not own any of these characters.

Author's Note : So in this Sara didn't leave with Nyssa and guess what she didn't die. Disregards season 3, cannon till season 2 (except Sara's departure and Quentins' heart attack)

* * *

The morning wasn't anything special. The week wasn't anything different. The month wasn't something new but the phone call that Monday night was of significance.

Felicity Smoak was running late.

Obviously.

It was a routine now, late night escapades at the Lair, four or five hours of sleep (if she was lucky), and because of her night work being late to QC, and then work, work and work. Since Oliver lost his company things at office had been tense. People still passed comments and made judgments but she had no other option but to deal with it. At least she got her old IT job back, so it wasn't that unbearable. She wasn't complaining, not really; it was her life and she chose this path for herself so it would be kind of hypocritical of her to complain. Wouldn't it?

After her usual meetings and paperwork was done she joined Oliver and Diggle in the car which took them to the Arrow cave. They had to find a new place after their previous location was compromised. Upon entering they could hear Sara and Roy sparring each other and the sound of punching and grunting from where Laurel was training.

"I brought coffee and cupcakes" said Felicity

"In a minute, let me just show Roy over here this move…again" Sara replied in between punches. Diggle chuckled and Oliver and Laurel just rolled their eyes at their antics. It was routine after all.

After defeating Slade, team arrow grew in size as Laurel and Sara (after her return) joined their team to fight crime. The new additions had bothered Felicity at first given the history between Oliver and the two Lance sisters but as always she couldn't do anything about it. Over the months she came to accept this development. The relations between Laurel and Felicity weren't really that good but they weren't bad either. They weren't exactly best friends but when you share these kinds of experiences a _bond_ forms between people and that is what matters.

Things between Oliver and her weren't exactly great either, after his (fake?) confession he was a little distant with her which only grew with time. They didn't exactly talk before but now they both talked only about work or when it was necessary. It hurt at first, this non communication but overtime she came accept it. This is what she needed, at least there were no mixed signals anymore, she might even move on now.

"The coffee is at the table, Roy I got you those doughnuts you liked from last week; Laurel your sandwich is there too" Felicity continued dropping of the food at said table and making her way to her computers.

"The guys we were looking for, his name is Rakhim Harrari , he and his brother have been accused of running a human trafficking and drug circuit but they never stay at a place long enough to be captured they are on the list of international terrorists. In short these guys in Starling, is pretty bad news. The girls that disappeared were most probably linked. They all have something in common. These girls belonged to poor families, were pretty and in-between the age of 10 to 17. Over 15 girls went missing and only 7 have been reported."

"That sounds like our guy. Any leads about his locations?" Oliver asked

"Not yet, these guys are smart they are doing things the old school way. There were signs of struggle in this area" Felicity said pointing towards the location on the city map "and this is the only sign they haven't left the city yet."

She continued pointing to a video feed of last night which showed two guys wearing black clothes with masks transporting a girl from one van to another.

"After the destruction caused by Slade the restoration process is going really slow this is the only evidence I could get. They are not coming out in the open and judging by this video there are others involved."

Felicity zoomed the video and copied the number plates of the two vans to start a search feed. "I found the location of these cars…"

Diggle too approached and stood behind her chair like Oliver

"Abandoned" she sighed. Great, they finally got a lead but that also was a dead end.

"We'll find them" Digg consoled giving her shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

"Yeah I just-" Felicity started but she was cut off as her phone started ringing she muttered an 'excuse me' and took the call.

"Hello"

"_Miss Smoak"_

"Detective, good evening what can I do for you?"

"_Miss Smoak there was an accident, a hit and run. Your friends… they listed you as their emergency contact."_

Felicity paled and looking at her expression the other grew tense. Roy approached her as she took a shaky step back

"Are they okay?" she asked in a shaky voice

"_I'm sorry Miss Smoak, the girl Lexi died on the spot and her husband, Jake he coded while they were taking him to the hospital."_

Her breathing grew shallow as she heard this and her eyes started to tear up. Looking at this Sara too came forward and put her hand on Felicity's "There was a kid, Oh my god, Nate he's just six is he-" she spoke but choked on her sentence, her emotions overwhelming her.

"_He's fine. Felicity I think you should…"_Detective Lance exhaled_ "The kids' a mess."_

"Which Hospital?" she finally asked controlling her anger and sadness for the moment. There was someone who needed her to be strong.

"_Davis Memorial Hospital" _as soon as she heard this Felicity moved to action gathering her things.

"I'll be right there. Detective could you…could you please stay with Nate? He doesn't really like Hospitals; He has this thing about doctors." She asked tears once more leaking out of her eyes. He agreed and she cut the call. She made her way across the lair and was about to climb up the stairs when a hand on her shoulder stopped her. She turned around to find Oliver with a concerned expression on his face

"What happened?"

"My friends they had an acci-" she choked again and had to clear her throat before she continued "accident… I just… I have to go."

"Felicity wait I'll come with you"

"No just I need to do this alone" she stopped him.

"How are you going to go there? Its late felicity let me drive you"

"Oliver you have your work over here" at his expression she gave a tired sigh "Fine, Digg can you drive me please?"

Dig gave a silent nod and grabbed his car keys without anymore interruptions the two made their way to the back entry and got in the car.

Once they got on the highway Digg decided to ask her "Are you okay?"

"No" was her reply and the rest of the drive was spent in silence

Once they arrived at the hospital Felicity ran out of the car and made her way to the help desk giving the names of her friends. Once she had the room numbers she dashed like a mad woman on a mission and reached the place in record time. As soon as she saw detective Lance her breath left her in a whoosh. Sitting beside him in the waiting room was Nate Summers, Her six year old godson.

She immediately rushed to him and crouched in front of him. He looked so small and vulnerable that her heart went out to the kid. Losing a parent is never easy but losing both of them at the same time, the pain is unimaginable. Her own eyes were shedding tears for her friends; her family which she lost, tears for the little boy who would now never hear his mother's voice. Never again would he get to spend that special Sunday with his father.

Felicity hesitantly cupped Nate's cheek and turned his head so he looked at her. He just uttered 'Lissi' in his small voice and she couldn't hold back anymore. She engulfed him in her embrace and he snuggled close to her seeking some form of relief. As if floodgates were opened he kept silently sobbing for his Mommy and Daddy. Asking and exclaiming their names.

Felicity was helpless as she couldn't take away the pain of this green eyed brown haired boy who was the light of his parents' life and sunshine of hers. He was just six but he was smart for his age. On some level he understood that his parent's weren't there, that something was wrong.

He snuggled closer to her as if afraid that she'd leave him too.

Detective Lance saw the duo locked in an embrace seeking comfort from each other. He saw the woman who he considered his third daughter trying to calm the sobbing child in a calm soothing voice. He felt angry with the driver who caused them both such pain but he couldn't do anything about it except bring justice to the little boy. He resolved to find the person who was responsible for this situation at any cost.

* * *

A/N : So should I continue? Also if anyone would like to help me and beta read it please leave a message :)


	2. Chapter 2

Unplanned

Disclaimer: Do not own any of these characters.

* * *

Nate cried himself to sleep. By the time they got home, he exhausted himself into falling asleep in Felicity's arms. John dropped Felicity and Nate at her place; she could tell that he wanted to say something, anything to make it better. But he understood. Right now nothing would make it better. Nothing could make it better. Nate had clutched onto to Felicity as soon as she had shown up refusing to part with her. The little child clung to her like a baby koala hangs onto his mother. But she wasn't his mother. His mother was dead; his mother was killed by a reckless driver as was his father. These thoughts kept running through her mind, conjuring images of their bloody bodies which she had seen at the hospital. Fury rose within her with a fierce desire to hurt the idiot who did this.

She wanted to mangle his body like theirs was. Make him feel the pain she was feeling, and go through the same horror Nate was. Once the police finds him she'll have her revenge, she knew that she couldn't actually torture that twit but she could do some damage, other kind of damage.

When they reached her place, John inserted the keys in the locks and opened the door for her. Felicity took Nate to the spare bedroom of her house and tucked him into the bed. She ran a hand through his hair and tears once again leaked out her eyes.

It wasn't fair.

He didn't deserve this, nobody did. More importantly what happens to him now? The police and the social worker had decided that placing Nate with her for tonight was their best choice but after tonight what? Would they take him away from her forever? Would they let him live with her? How was she supposed to take care of a child? She wasn't a mother herself, and he deserved better than that. But was better the right option? Was better what he needed?

These questions aggravated her and she started to have a headache. She was confused and Felicity couldn't deal with it right now. Coffee, she needed lots and lots of coffee.

She knew the next few days: week's maybe even years were going to be very difficult. She took a shuddering breath and left the room closing the door behind her but kept a little gap so that some light entered the bedroom and the room wasn't completely plunged in darkness.

Felicity went to her living room to see John still standing there waiting for her.

"I don't know what to say. I don't know anything that would make you feel better. But felicity we're here for you, just remember that okay." John said squeezing her shoulders lightly and looked straight into her eyes, "All of us."

"I don't know what to do Dig" Felicity choked out "he's just a kid who lost both his parents in the same night. And I lost the last of my family. What's going to happen now?"

"Whatever happens we'll deal with it okay. Just go and take some rest, it's been a long day, and tomorrow would be an even longer one," with that said John turned to leave before giving her a hug and making her promise to call him if she needed anything.

Felicity bade him goodnight and shut the door behind him.

* * *

A/N : Thank you to all who reviewed and added this story to their favorite or followed it :)  
I'm sorry that the update took so long, I'll try not to do that again also if anyone would like to help me and beta read the chapters please leave a message :)


End file.
